


I’ll Love You With All That I Am

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [18]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “I’ve seen in your eyes the dawn of a day / where nothing will ever be the same”*TK spends every day making Carlos feel special, never more so than on his birthday.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 18: “Happy Birthday” by Kygo (feat. John Legend)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	I’ll Love You With All That I Am

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Rafael Silva’s birthday, and since Tarlos would not be the ship that it is without his talent and commitment to portraying such a positive LGBTQ+ character, I thought we should celebrate him! (Also, if you’ve been anywhere near my tumblr, you know I love him to death, so there’s no way this wasn’t happening.)

—————

Carlos wakes to the feeling of soft lips against his skin, the owner of them placing dozens of gentle kisses all over his face. As a police officer, and therefore someone very much against home invasion, it should concern him that there’s someone in bed with him, especially since he went to bed alone last night. But pretty quickly after regaining consciousness, he catches the familiar scent of his boyfriend around him, instantly relaxing back into the soft mattress beneath him.

“Hmm, good morning,” he breathes out, his lips turning up into a smile when he feels TK pause in his act of showering his face in small kisses. Before he can open his eyes, he feels his favorite pair of lips press against his own in a quick greeting.

“Good morning, baby,” TK murmurs, speaking as clearly as he can through the kiss. Carlos slowly opens his eyes when he feels TK’s fingers in his curls, and he’s met with the brightest, loveliest green irises he’s ever seen in his life. He can feel the way his heartbeat spikes in his chest, and it fills him with so much unexpected joy. Seeing TK first-thing in the morning is always his favorite way to start the day. 

“How was your shift?” he asks when TK pulls back enough for them to speak, his own hand coming up to brush his boyfriend’s brown hair away from his face as he leans over him. Carlos feels like he’s wrapped in a cocoon of comfort and love, and he honestly never wants to leave.

“It was okay, pretty quiet,” TK answers, dipping down to rub the ends of their noses together. “I just wanted it to end so that I could come see you, especially after you fell asleep FaceTiming me last night.”

Carlos furrows his brows, a guilty look taking over his face. “I’m sorry, cariño, I didn’t mean to—”

“Oh, I’m not mad,” TK interrupts with a shake of his head. He turns towards the nightstand next to them and Carlos follows his gaze to see his phone propped up against his lamp. “You had already put your phone down, and I could see you getting tired, so I just kept talking to you until you fell asleep.” Carlos looks back up at his love, watching as a blush appears on TK’s cheeks. “I may have watched you sleep for awhile, until Judd told me I needed to stop being creepy.”

Carlos reaches back up to cup TK’s face in his hands, a smile appearing on his face. “I don’t think that’s creepy at all, Ty. It’s really sweet.” 

TK’s eyes soften as he gazes down at him, a contented smile resting on his lips. He leans down to join their mouths together again, and Carlos immediately wraps his arms around his neck to hold him there, parting his own lips to run his tongue along the seam of TK’s. With a moan, TK opens to let him in, and that’s all it takes for their kiss to turn dirty.

Carlos knows that in his entire life, he’s never felt as complete as when he gets to kiss TK. The rest of the world falls away, and it’s just the two of them, wrapped up in each other, their souls spinning in a dance that only they know. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together, TK still makes Carlos feel the way he did on that first day, when Carlos instantly saw his entire future in a pair of green eyes. 

“Don’t move,” TK says after god only knows how long, pulling their lips apart. Carlos huffs out a noise of frustration, but before he can argue, TK has shimmied down to press his lips against Carlos’s left nipple, quickly followed by his teeth and tongue, his hand coming up to play with his other one. 

“Fuck, Ty,” Carlos moans, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling as his boyfriend devours his chest. He can feel his dick begin to harden under the thin sheet covering his naked body, and he closes his eyes while inhaling deeply through his nose, every part of him coming to life under TK’s touch.

After a few minutes of working his left nipple to a point, TK shifts across his chest to give the other one the same attention. “Shit, babe,” Carlos whines, his hands coming up to rest in his boyfriend’s brown hair as TK presses closer, his body shifting until he’s resting between Carlos’s open legs. “God, you’re tongue is gonna kill me,” he says, looking down to watch as TK opens his mouth to circle it around the hard nub that he’s created with his mouth. 

“Oh, I’m not done,” TK says, his eyebrows dancing with mischief as he glances up at Carlos before pressing a hard kiss against the center of his chest. Then, without warning, he ducks down to run his forehead along Carlos’s stomach as he scoots lower, pulling the thin sheet between them down as he goes. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he says, staring at Carlos’s now uncovered cock, half hard as it lays against his pelvis. “Every time I see you, I can feel my brain shut down, like it doesn’t know how to handle someone as stunning as you.”

Carlos feels heat all over his body as he flushes at TK’s words, rising up on his elbows to look down at him. He can’t tell if his boyfriend even notices, watching as TK stares down at his dick like it’s a puzzle he’s trying to solve before he finally reaches out to touch it, his hands wrapping around the base of the shaft to stand it up. 

Carlos is already so sensitive that the faintest friction sends a shiver through his body, which he can tell TK definitely feels by the way he smirks. Raising his gaze to lock their eyes together, he lowers his lips to press a kiss to the already leaking tip of Carlos’s cock, the action pulling another huff of frustration out of him.

“Babe,” Carlos starts, but TK doesn’t let him continue his complaint, turning his head slightly to place his lips right underneath the head of his dick at the top of his shaft. Green eyes still locked on his own, TK pulls his lips back, opening his mouth wider to drag the edge of his teeth down Carlos’s cock until he meets the hand still gripped at the base.

The unexpected sensation sends a shock coursing through Carlos, his body jumping off the mattress momentarily as his muscles contract at the pleasurable feeling of TK playing with him. He throws himself back down against his pillow, his arm coming up over his eyes as his heart pounds in his chest.

“Jesus, fuck, TK,” Carlos cries, feeling TK reverse direction to run his teeth back up his shaft. “You’re actually going to kill me.”

At the top now, TK lets a soft laugh before pressing a series of kisses underneath the curve of his head, his tongue darting out to lick him gently. Carlos gives himself over to TK, his body practically vibrating with everything he’s feeling and how much he wants to sink into his boyfriend’s mouth. As if he can read his mind, TK blows out a puff of air against Carlos’s dick, a chill running through him involuntarily, before he finally wraps his lips around the tip to take him in.

Being surrounded by the wet heat of TK’s mouth is like sinking into a warm bath after a long day of work. Carlos can feel the way his boyfriend’s lips tighten around him, his tongue sweeping around to lick every inch of his cock, and it makes him want to both fall apart with relief and curl in on himself with how _fucking_ _good_ it feels. Since their very first time together, TK has shown a great hunger for sucking his dick, and it never ceases to make him feel loved and cherished when TK takes care of him like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing.

He feels TK’s free hand slide up his chest to reach for his nipple again, massaging it as he opens his mouth wider to take Carlos further, the hand at the base of his cock starting a rhythm to work in tandem with his mouth. Carlos hears himself let out a soft sob at the added stimulation, his own free hand coming down to grip TK’s close to his chest while he continues to cover his eyes to the world around them. 

TK takes his time, pulling Carlos in inch-by-inch as he lavishes every part of his cock with attention, his tongue continuing to glide along the underside of his dick as TK relaxes his jaw to work him in further. Carlos’s entire body tenses to control his need to push further into his boyfriend’s mouth; the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt TK, so he breathes in and out as much as he can, pressing his hips into the mattress below him to keep as still as possible while TK takes the lead. 

Finally, after what feels like a decade, TK removes his hand around the base of his shaft to wrap his lips around the last few inches of his cock. Carlos can feel the head of it against the back of his boyfriend’s throat, TK exhaling against his pelvis as he adjusts to the strain of taking all of him. Carlos brings a hand up to run through his short hair, trying to soothe him.

“I love you so much, Tyler,” Carlos whispers weakly, his heart hammering with the tension that he feels. “You take such good care of me, I love you so much.”

With a moan, TK suddenly begins to move again, his head bobbing up and down as he moves his lips along Carlos’s dick. He brings a hand up to press against the one Carlos has in his hair, encouraging him to tighten his grip. With a “fuck, TK,” he moves his other hand to join in, fisting TK’s brown strands between his fingers as the man continues to work him over like it’s his greatest joy in life.

Intense sounds fill the room, lighting a fire inside Carlos as he keeps up a steady chorus of “fuck” and “so good, babe” and “oh my god” while TK moans around him, the dirty sounds of Carlos’s cock slipping in and out of his mouth filling any gaps in the conversation. TK reaches up to twist both of Carlos’s nipples with his fingers, the heat of it all causing a layer of sweat to form all over his body. 

He can feel the pressure building inside him, starting deep in his pelvis. “I’m getting close,” he warns, and TK responds by moving his hands to his hips, encouraging him to move. Planting his feet on either side of TK’s torso, he bends his knees for leverage, shallowly thrusting up into TK’s mouth while his hands continue to push him down, their movements working in tandem to finally bring him to the edge.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, _fuck TK_ ,” Carlos yells, his heart practically splintering in his rib cage as his forcibly comes with a heavy, drawn out moan, TK tightening his lips around him to catch all of his load as he swallows around him. 

It takes him several minutes to come back down from his release, his body vibrating with the intensity of the aftershocks. Carlos feels completely untethered, like he’s floating above his normal plane of existence with nothing to grab onto. He can hear his labored breathing as his chest tries to fill with oxygen again, and he’s so lost to himself, he doesn’t even realize that TK has pulled off of him until he feels him pressed against his side, his boyfriend’s hand coming up to gently brush his curls back from his forehead to help him relax. 

Carlos turns to look over at him, instantly pulled into the completely devoted and love-filled look that TK gives him and with a whimper, he’s pulling his boyfriend to him, fusing their mouths together as he presses inside to taste himself on his tongue. 

Their tongues dance against each other for a moment before Carlos has to pull away again, the effort to regulate his breathing taking longer than he would like. He feels TK rise up to press a soft kiss to his forehead, stroking the back of Carlos’s neck to soothe him.

“I love you, too, Carlos,” TK says, pulling back down to stare into his eyes. “Happy birthday, baby.”

The words take Carlos by surprise for a moment, his joy at waking up to find TK in bed with him (and then his continued joy at the sex that followed) causing him to completely forget what day it is. Now that he remembers, his face breaks out into a soft smile, TK’s selfless offer of a morning blowjob suddenly clear.

“Thank you, cariño,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “And thank you for my gift.”

He leans in again, intent on making out with his boyfriend again, but before he can do so, he feels a hand on his chest, TK pulling back to stare at him, his expression one of possible annoyance.

“Carlos, do you really think I gave you a blowjob as your birthday gift?” TK scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Um,” Carlos hesitates, looking around the room to find the correct answer to his boyfriend’s question, as if it’s somewhere nearby. “No?” he answers, his voice uncertain.

“Babe, I gave you a blowjob because I really like having your dick in my mouth,” TK huffs, and Carlos can feel himself blushing at both the recent proof of that and the hidden compliment.

“Okay,” he says, drawing the word out. “So then, what did you get me?”

TK’s lips break out into a fond smile and he leans forward to press a soft kiss to Carlos’s cheek.

“Well,” he starts, staring up at the ceiling as if in thought, “I got you some breakfast tacos from your favorite food truck, which will definitely need to be reheated by now, and I got you some Mexican hot chocolate from that cafe you really like Downtown, and I got you a tres leches cake from Carolina’s on the corner—”

“Wait, what?” Carlos exclaims, rising up in shock as he turns to gape at his boyfriend. “Carolina’s never has tres leches in the store, they’re like the best in the city, she always sells out first-thing in the morning, sometimes days in advance.”

“Ah, yes, that is true,” TK says, his smile growing at Carlos’s doubtful look. “But, it turns out if you call like 3 months ahead, she’ll hold one for you on your boyfriend’s big day.”

Carlos feels his heart rise up into his throat, completely overwhelmed by the obvious thought that TK has put into making his birthday gift special. 

“I love you,” he says, pulling TK towards him as he wraps his arms around him. He feels TK’s hands come up to rub along his back, holding him close, too. 

“I love you, too,” his boyfriend says softly, letting them stay in each other’s arms for a moment. Then, he pulls away, reaching for Carlos’s hand as he starts to rise from the bed. “Okay, let’s go eat.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Carlos says, pulling until TK rejoins him on the bed, a confused look on his face. “I’m the birthday boy,” he starts, staring down at TK’s body, still unfairly clothed in his signature after-work sweats and hoodie combo, “and I’m not done with you yet.”

TK’s eyebrows shoot towards his hairline as Carlos presses his palm to his chest, leaning in to kiss him again. While their lips move against one another, he turns his hand until his fingers point down, and slowly glides them towards the waistband of TK’s pants. With a moan, he dips his fingers underneath, reaching for his boyfriend’s cock. His fingers wrap around the soft skin, giving a gentle tug, and TK gasps into his mouth.

“Well, it is _your_ birthday,” he sighs, and with a laugh, Carlos rolls them until he’s hovering above TK, ready to make his man feel as good as he possibly can.

It ends up being the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
